1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus for receiving data which is intermittently sent by a transmitting apparatus (e.g., a video imaging apparatus for transmitting each frame of image data which is generated serially by imaging).
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-302625, filed Nov. 8, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique relating to a wireless communication system in which data transmission is intermittently performed. In the disclosed technique, in the intermittently-performed data transmission (i.e., burst transmission), synchronization is established while a preamble, which is inserted on the head of the data, is received, and after the preamble period, holding of voltage output from a VCO (i.e., voltage-controlled oscillator) is performed so as to hold a clock phase.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-177126.